La Venganza del Archiconductor
by Strascream
Summary: "Si su dios había dejado que eso le pasase en un principio ¿Por qué fuese a ayudarlo a ahora?"
1. Chapter 1

Este es un two-shot. Recomiendo que mientras lean los capitulos escuchen esta canción: www. youtube watch?v=9oG5_TPwOxs

Era otro día normal en la capilla de Auriel. Los discípulos de Vyrthur estaban haciendo las labores domésticas habituales. Vyrthur estaba en su habitación leyendo un curioso libro que había adquirido hace un par de días por las caravanas khajitas que pasaban cerca del Valle Olvidado. El autor hablaba de una divinidad comúnmente adorada por los humanos que se hacía llamar _Akatosh_ la cual podría considerarse la contraparte de Auriel en sus propias creencias. Fue entonces cuando oyó uns golpes a su puerta.

-Pase. -dijo Vyrthur despegando la vista del libro para dirigirla hacia la puerta.

Un elfo delas nieves que estaba en la etapa de iniciado entró por la puerta. Vyrthur lo reconoció. se trataba de Proditare,un muchacho que recién empezaba a seguir las enseñanzas de Auriel pero parecía entender una gran parte de las enseñanzas teológicas que el archiconductor daba a sus discípulos.

-Hola, muchacho ¿Qué te trae aquí? -lo saludó con tono amistoso Vyrthur. Se dio cuenta que la mirada del muchacho mostraba inmensas cantidades de estres. Se acercó en un intento de ayudarle.

Ese fue su primer error.

No fue sino cuando su cara estuvo demasiado cerca de su cuello que pudo ver sus ojos. Amarillos,sin pupilas. Era un vampiro.

Intento alejarse de aquella criatura corrupta, pero repentinamente pudo ver como de su cuerpo emana una energía de tonos turquesa y recaía sobre el cuerpo del archiconductor. Este repentinamente se sintió relajado, aunque su instinto de supervivencia pujaba por salir a flote e imponer su voluntad, incitándolo a huir.

-Lo siento. -dijo el iniciado con un autentico arrepentimiento y tristeza mientras se lanzaba contra el cuello de Vyrthur.

Todo se empezó a volver oscuro. Extrañamente, esa oscuridad resultaba anormalmente confortable.

Cuando despertó se encontró con un escenario espantoso.

Poriditare yacía muerto en el suelo. Su garganta mostraba un gran tajo que era evidente que se había hecho él mismo. La daga élfica de Vyrthur estaba en su mano derecha.

-No... -dijo Vyrthur mientras se tapaba la hemorragia que rezumaba sangre de su cuello y trataba de ayudar a su aprendiz. este aún tenía vida en los ojos, además de que los seguía moviendo.

-¡No dejaré que mueras! -dijo Vyrtur con decisión, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si pudiese hacer cumplir esa voluntad. Su aprendiz lo miraba con tranquilidad, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-No se preocupe por mi. -dijo Poriditare. Al haberse cortado la garganta no podía habalr con mucha claridad.-Mi alma la recibirá Auriel... Yo soy quien debería preocuparme por usted... Le contagié mi condición... Lo siento.

Cerró los ojos y su alma pasó al Aetherius.

La sangre se vio ligeramente diluida por las lágrimas de Vyrthur.

Después de enterrar como era debido a Poriditare, Vyrthur consideró su futuro.

-Como pudo pasarme esto. -Miró la capilla de Auriel en el Sancta Santorium.-¿Como pudo permitir que esto me pasase?

Miro hacia el sol poniente y lo encaró. Encaró a Auriel.

-¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO!

Su grito resonó en las montañas.

El archiconductor desvió la mirada hacia la capilla. No tenía la menor intención de prestar culto para curar su condición ¿Si su dios había dejado que eso le pasase en un principio por qué fuese a ayudarlo a ahora? Se fijó en una trampilla que había a los pies de la capilla y con una cerradura de la cual solo él y su hermano tenían llave.

Hizo uso de la misma, la cual siempre guardaba colgada del cuello, para abrir la trampilla. Luego, con un gesto de la mano deshizo los innumerables hechizos de protección que resguardaban el invaluable contenido de aquella bóveda.

Pergaminos Antiguos.

Todos sin escribir. Puede que muchos creyesen que los Pergaminos Antiguos solo podían ser escritos por dioses o por Campeones de los mismos pero realmente podían ser escritos tanto por estos como por cualquier mortal. El único problema era que una vez escrito, no se puede corregir, a menos que quienes participen en la profecía la modifiquen con sus propias acciones.

Ahora usaría las herramientas que una vez había jurado proteger con su vida en el nombre de su dios para vengarse de ese mismo dios.

Disfrutó hasta el último momento el contacto de la pluma, la tinta y el papel, sellando el destino de Mundus, de Nirn... y de Auriel.

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas...

Y al mismo tiempo la influencia de Auriel se alejaba de este mundo.

**COTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Gelebor estaba custodiando el acceso a la capilla en el Valle Olvidado, como siempre. Decidió tomarse un descanso para poder rezar en el altar de Auriel que había allí. Cuando estaba a mitad de una oración fue cuando lo notó.  
Una oscura influencia. Auriel estaba advirtiendole algo.  
Lamentablemente no podía saber que era. Seguramente su hermano sabría que podían hacer...  
En ese momento su dios le transmitió otra imagen: su hermano. Pero no se parecía a como él lo recordaba. Emitía un aura oscura y un aire de resentimiento.  
Su hermano no teníala clave para resolver el problema. Su hermano era el problema.  
Gelebor sabía que por nada del mundo podía dejar sin vigilancia el acceso a la capilla por lo que esperó paciente a que alguien llegase. Nunca faltaban aquellos que querían buscar la iluminación sobre los secretos del Aetherius.  
Y sus expectativas no tardaron en cumplirse. Un Imperial provisto de una túnica de mago evidentemente encantada llegó con evidente ansia a la capilla.  
-Disculpa ¿Eres el guardián de la capilla?  
-Si.-dijo Gelebor mientras asentía. -Estoy seguro de que deseas acceder a la capilla de Auriel.  
-Si .-dijo el mago Imperial con simpatía al entender que el Falmer antiguo sabía de sus intenciones. -Es para una investigación que estoy haciendo.  
-¿Tu eres el que escribió "Dictonomía Alduin/Akatosh"? -le preguntó el paladín. El mago sonrió con cierta modestia mientras asentía.  
-Planeo publicar un segundo volumen. Ya traté con los conocimientos de los Altmer. Espero que mis tratos con los Falmer y sus conocimientos sean igual de agradables.  
-Por supuesto.-dijo Gelebor. -pero he de advertirte de algo. -el Imperial mostró nerviosismo ante el posible peligro que indicaba aquella frase. -He perdido contacto con los miembros de la capilla, incluyendo a mi hermano, el archiconductor Vyrthur, así que te agradecería que, de ser posible, averiguases que ha pasado allí y como se encuentran mi hermano y sus díscipulos.  
El mago lo pensó. Después de unos segundos de profunda meditación asintió.  
-Bien. -dijo Gelebor. -Solo dejame abrir el portal.  
Y el portal hacia el Sancta Santorium se hizo presente dentro de la capilla. El mago lo traspasó con cierta inseguridad.  
Si Gelebor hubiera sabido que jamás volvería a ver a aquel Imperial inocente jamás lo huiera dejado entrar allí.

Durante varios días Gelebor trató de convencer a otros filosofos buscadores de conocimientos y aventureros buscadores de fama en ayudarlo con el problema enigmatico en el Sancta Santorium. Muchos habían aceptado de buena gana al principo... hasta que les hubo mencionado las desapariciones (y posibles muertes) de sus predecesores en aquella labor.  
Días se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años y los años en siglos y los siglos en milenios. Cada vez venían menos Falmer a la capilla. Los últimos peregrins le habían contado de una guerra con los Nórdicos pero también de una alianza con los Dwemer. Había oído la descripción de las criaturas en las que se convirtieron sus congeneres al entrar en contacto con aquella toxina fatal. Poco tiempo despupes dejaron de venir los Falmer. Abolutamente todos. Gelebor no necesitaba que se lo dijeran para saberlo: estaba solo.  
Fue entonces cuando los vio llegar. Una pareja de vampiros que llegaba a la capilla de Auriel. Notó que emitían un gran poder, sobre todo el hombre, pero no se parecía a ningún poder vampirico que el hubiese visto o sentido antes, parecía más cercano a ... ¿Auriel*? ¿Acaso su dios lo había enviado para purgar el mal que se encontraba dentro de su hermano?  
Sonrió en su mente ante aquella posibilidad.  
Sabía que posiblemente tardarían unos, más había esperado más de cuatro mil años ¿Qué podían ser un par de días?  
Finalmente dejó de sentir la presencia maligna proveniente de donde antes estaba el portal de la capilla. En ese momento supo que era seguro abrir el portal. Lohizo y fue recibido por el sol resplandeciente de un nuevo día en el balcón del Sanctasanctorium. Su hermano yacía muerto en el suelo y el adalid de Auriel miraba el sol naciente sin mostrar algún tipo de disgusto ante la presencia del astro rey.  
-Gracias. -dijo Gelebor. -Toma el Arco de Auriel. No veo a un adalid más digno de empuñarlo.  
Le dio unas flechas bendecidas por el sol y los vio partir hacia su destino, fuese el que fuese.  
Esta vez sabía que no estaba solo. No necesitaba hechos para probarlo, lo sentía en su corazón.


End file.
